


Say Anything

by truesaver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truesaver/pseuds/truesaver
Summary: Just lots and lots of Klance fluff. Lance notices his feelings, Keith notices his feelings. The rest is history.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there. ^_^ Please enjoy this Klance trash. It was fun to write...

"Hunk."

"Yeah, Lance?"

The Cuban boy turned to look at his friend, blue eyes wide and full of thought. "I just might have a crush."

Hunk could only snort as he continued to fiddle with one of his latest mechanic projects. They were in the garage of Hunk's house, and currently, Hunk was elbow deep in fixing up Keith's beat-up red car. The mullet-headed boy had insisted that Hunk fix it, especially ever since Lance tried to test drive it around the block, which only ended in a huge dent from crashing into a neighbor's mailbox. To say the least, the car wasn't in the best shape at the moment.

"A crush?" Hunk echoed, raising a disinterested eyebrow as he moved around the car. "When you say crush, do you mean an actual one, or just another stranger who you happened to find beautiful at the time?"

This made Lance roll his eyes and huff. Defensively placing his arms across his chest, he said, "I have to say that I am appalled, Hunk. All of my crushes are real and sincere, you know that!"

Hunk was chuckling now as he wiped a drop of sweat off his brow. "Yeah, except the ones that only seem to last for a day. Hell, sometimes less than that."

"Anywayyyyys," Lance dragged out, walking over to sit on the hood of Keith's car. "As I was saying, I have a new crush. I need some new pickup-line material."

Hunk couldn't help it, but he was full on laughing now. "Dude, just the fact that you said 'pickup-line material' is proof enough. Who the hell says that?"

"Hunnnnnk." More laughing followed this, and it took all of Lance not to smile at his friend's clear amusement. "Okay, okay. Hear me out. I'm hurt that you aren't taking me seriously—"

"Which I rarely do, by the way—"

"But," Lance continued, giving Hunk a deadpan look. "But, this time it's different. You already know this person." He pointed a finger at Hunk. "And I already know this person."

"Ohh, my curiosity is coming up…do go on," Hunk murmured halfheartedly, a screwdriver in his hand now. "Who is it?"

Lance couldn't help the grin spreading across his cheeks, looking smug. "None other than the mullet himself."

Not even a second later, Hunk was giving Lance wide eyes. Never in his entire life did he think words like these would come from Lance's lips. Honestly, Lance and Keith? Keith and Lance? Together? One would rather pull teeth than be around those two when they were bickering like toddlers. It was ridiculous!

"You can't be serious," Hunk started, brows fully raised now. "Tell me you're kidding."

Lance just continued to smirk, clearly pleased with himself. "Couldn't be more serious, buddy."

"Well, I couldn't be more shocked! I thought you and Keith would kill each other one of these days."

Lance sucked his teeth. "Nah, he's actually pretty cool sometimes." Then he thought about what he just said, narrowing his eyes. "Don't tell him I said that, or I'll never hear the freaking end of it."

"Oh man, I'm so telling Pidge."

"Hunk, don't you dare!"

"C'mon, Pidge is understanding," Hunk laughed, his phone magically appearing in his hand within seconds. "She'll understand."

"She'll understand…and LAUGH," Lance countered, already moving to try and snatch Hunk's phone from his grasp. "She'll just laugh and laugh and laugh…"

"She loves you!"

"She also loves teasing me!"

"Yes, and I happen to share that hobby."

"You're calling it a freaking hobby?"

"YES."

And so later Lance found himself lazily sprawled out at the foot of Hunk's bed, listening to Pidge's uncontrollable laughter. "Hunk, this is all of your fault. Now Pidge won't stop laughing."

Hunk was laughing right along with her though, and ugh. Just ugh. Lance would be lying if he said his cheeks weren't burning a little with embarrassment. "Guyyys."

"Alright, alright," Pidge said finally, taking off her round glasses and wiping a tear from her eye. "I think I'm finally done…"

Another huff from Lance. "Freaking bullies," he muttered.

"Oh, please. We bully you with unconditional love," Pidge stated, grinning. "I just can't believe this. You? With a crush on Keith?"

"Yes, we've established this…" Lance groaned, his voice slightly muffled as he buried his face in a pillow. "Man, I didn't think I'd be embarrassed. But damn, I'm embarrassed."

Just as Pidge was about to say something to that, her phone started to buzz. Within two swift motions, she had it out and was grinning at the lit up screen. "Ohhh, Lance. Guess who's calling me right now."

"You are the devil's child, Pidge—"

But it was too late, and Hunk couldn't help but snicker as Pidge quickly answered the phone call, her face nothing short of smug. "Why hello there, Keith!"

"Hey," Keith's voice rang into the phone's speaker, sounding calm and bored. "Whatchu up to?"

Lance had spring his head up in a heartbeat. Oh god. This is can't be freaking happening. The boy could literally feel his ears bashfully burning.

"Oh you know, hanging at Hunk's. His mom is making cookies soon, and you know I love peanut butter cookies—"

That's when Hunk had nudged her, making an overly-dramatic face and batting his eyelashes. Almost as if they could speak with just expressions, Pidge got Hunk's suggestion. "You should really come over! Plus, Hunk wants you to see the progress on the car." Lance could only squeak in dismay.

There was a pause over the phone, almost as if Keith was thinking about it. "Well, I was planning on doing some homework later, but that works too."

Hunk triumphantly pumped his fist in the air, giving Lance a smug look of his own. On the other hand, Lance looked like he'd just seen a ghost. A really scary one, at that.

"Alright, see ya later."

"Yeah."

And then there was a click.

Once the phone was off, all that could be heard was Lance's muffled groaning into the pillow. "Dammit, Hunk I blame you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You told Pidge, and you know how devious Pidge is. Behind those cute glasses is an evil person—"

"Genius!" Pidge quickly corrected.

"…An arrogant evil genius," Lance finished.

Hunk could only laugh and laugh and laugh. "I love you guys."

Time went on as they all waited -with the exception of Lance dreading- Keith's arrival. Finally there was a doorbell, followed by Hunk's mother answering the door. Some muffled greetings, and not before long, Keith was entering Hunk's room.

He had a blank look on his face as he nibbled on a warm peanut butter cookie. His eyes lit up though when he saw his friends, and a small smile appeared on his face. "Hey," he said, casually stepping into the room.

"It's my favorite quiet child," Hunk cheerily said, glancing up from his phone to grin at Keith. "How are things?"

Keith nonchalantly shrugged and made his way over to lie on Hunk's bed. He always did love comfy places. Not really glancing at Lance, who was still lying there, he propped himself up on a pillow. "Things are good, I guess. This cookie is good, so yeah."

"Well cool, cool," Pidge said, nodding with a smile. Lance only frowned, already seeing how this whole situation could take a turn for the worse. "Hunk, didn't you're mom say she would need help in the kitchen soon?"

And there. Right freaking there, Lance witnessed Pidge give Hunk a wink. They were freaking planning this shit as it happened! They were ridiculous. What made it even worse was that Lance hadn't even glanced once at Keith since he came in. Lance could hardly even hide the blush on his cheeks. God, since when was he a blushing mess? He rarely got nervous like this.

Keith, who was completely oblivious to everything that was happening, finally looked up from his now demolished cookie. He looked at Lance, and the Cuban boy could literally feel his stare on his back. "Oh, hey Lance," he said, as if it was his first time noticing the other boy's presence.

Before Lance could get a word out though, Pidge and Hunk quickly left the room to "help in the kitchen", which probably was just code for "leave Lance and Keith in the room alone because we're the evil friends that we are". Well, that was a pretty long code, Lance would say so himself, but whatever. The point was still there.

"Hey," Lance finally said, sitting up on the mattress and giving the mullet-headed boy a wide grin. Just because he was nervous, didn't mean he couldn't fake his confidence. He'd be damned if Keith being here got the best of him. "Missed me?"

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sure, if it makes you feel better."

"Oh, someone has jokes, huh?"

"Plenty, when it comes to you."

"Calling me a joke, mullet?"

"If the freaking shoe fits."

And then they were laughing. Full on laughing, like they were having the most hilarious conversation in the entire world. It only took a couple of words, and they were already howling. As Lance threw his head back and cackled, he couldn't help but notice the fluttering feeling in his stomach. The butterflies, ohh the butterflies. They always came at the most inconvenient times, and lingered.

Keith grinned as he carelessly ran a hand through his dark hair. "You seem happy."

"When am I not happy?" Lance responded, his eyes now focused on the ceiling, trying so hard not to stare at Keith. "You definitely seem happy, though."

"I mean, yeah. Today was an okay day."

"Glad to hear that."

Then there was an awkward silence, and Lance could hear his heart freeze in his chest. How could they so easily go from laughing, to a weird pause like this, so quickly? Lance glanced over to see Keith quietly looking at his hands. And then suddenly there was the pressure of confessing to Keith. Damn, Lance thought, continuing to sneakily look at the boy from the corner of his eye. Should I just blurt it out?

That's when Keith started to lowly hum a tune that Lance didn't recognize at first.

Just say it. But he couldn't. He just hesitated.

And then Lance was immediately stopping his thoughts as he just watched the boy with the mullet hum. He hummed and hummed, like he didn't care who was listening, even if only Lance was there and the room was quiet. Even if their friends were in the next room, probably having way more fun than he was at the moment. But Lance could clearly tell that Keith was fine with the silence. He was fine with just lying here with Lance. Shit, Lance didn't even mind himself. Even if his heart was beating fast in his chest, it didn't matter. Because, for a moment, there was just peace and silence between them.

Lance even found himself recognizing the tune that Keith hummed, and he smiled. "You still like that song?" he quietly said, not realizing that he had broken the nice silence until the words were out.

Keith looked up from his hands and focused on Lance. He raised his dark brows, like he was surprised for a moment. Like he had forgotten Lance was there, just that quickly. He is just so into his own world sometimes, Lance thought. "Oh, you know that song?" Keith asked.

"Well, yeah," Lance said. "You're always singing it."

At this, Lance noticed how Keith scrunched up his nose. "I don't sing," he defensively said, and Lance could notice the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. "You're the only singer around here." Well, that part was true. Lance could always be found singing at the most random of times.

The Cuban boy gave a cheeky grin, feeling his giddiness coming back. "Oh, don't play that bull, Keith. You like singing, and I've heard you sing plenty of times."

"Oh really? Then what do I sing, Lance?"

"All sorts of weird songs, man!"

"Uh huh. Define weird."

"You are the definition of weird, Keith."

"Funny, because I was thinking that you were."

"Look, we can do this all day, but now I just really want to hear you sing."

"I'm not singing for you, Lance! I don't even feel like it."

"So you admit that you do sing?!"

And then there was a huff as Keith crossed his arms over his chest, and rolled his eyes once more. "You're unbelievable," he muttered, and Lance could've sworn that Keith's blush burned brighter. "Freaking pest."

But Lance didn't hear Keith's comments, his heart pounding again as he opened his own mouth and began to sing. Really sing, too. Keith immediately shut his mouth, his eyes widening as he listened.

"Whatever you want to do is ...alright…with meeee…"

"Cuz' youuuu make me feel, so brand new…"

Keith just sat and listened, his eyes full of curiosity as he truly started to notice just how real Lance could be. He wasn't all jokes and laughs all the time. He wasn't all smiles all the time. And as Keith quietly listened, his ears felt like they were being serenaded by some angel sent specifically to him, for whatever reason. It was weird. But it was also wonderful. Delightful. Downright amazing. He had no idea that Lance had a voice like that. And somehow, the Cuban boy looked so in his element right now. His eyes were closed, thick eyelashes resting onto his brown cheeks as he sang.

"And I, want to spend my life…with youuuu"

A few more lyrics followed this, and all Keith could do was stare and sit. He felt like he was watching this completely new species that he'd never seen before, but really, it was just Lance. Lance who he'd known for so long. The same Lance who he bickered with. The one who he laughed with. It was all so different and beautiful. Keith didn't know what to do. There was just something so personal about Lance's singing this time. Shit, Keith didn't know.

And just as soon as the moment was there, it was gone in an instant. Lance stopped singing, and he just looked over at Keith with a cute little smile on his face. Not just one of those simple smiles either. It was one that made Lance's eyes crinkle at the corners, and you could tell it was really genuine. "See," he said, eventually tilting his head back to look at the room's ceiling again. "Singing isn't all that bad. Anybody can do it." He lied back, his arms behind his head as he rested on the pillow.

And Keith found himself returning that genuine smile. "You sounded really nice."

"I did?"

"Yeah." He really did.

 

"Wake me up…when September ends!"

Keith rolled over, his eyelids heavy from sleep. He groggily turned the alarm off, and Green Day's lyrics immediately stopped playing into the quiet hour of only five in the morning. Keith rolled back over and sighed, feeling that he didn't get enough sleep. And honestly, he probably didn't. Once he left Hunk's house last night… after hearing that voice. Lance's voice. Sleep was unreachable. Keith couldn't stop thinking about it.

What sucked even more was now he had to get up and go jogging with his older brother, Shiro. The older boy -who Keith liked to call a 'health freak'- had insisted that they meet at the local park and get a good exercise in. Shiro had somehow taken this whole exercise thing really seriously, especially when he noticed that he rarely got to see his little brother. Anybody would say that college was just a social buzzkill sometimes.

Snuggling deeper into the black quilted blankets though, Keith started to ponder just whether or not he should skip today. Sure, laziness was a perfectly good excuse…right? Ironically though, Keith's phone vibrated just as he wondered, and the screen lit up with a text message. Glancing over, he immediately groaned. It was just Lance, being Lance. One would have to wonder why that boy was up at five in the morning. Anyone who knew Lance, also knew that he hated mornings.

Morning lazy bones, the text read.

And Keith…Keith couldn't help but smile at that. Sitting up, his thumbs were instantly moving with a response. And soon, the conversation was getting longer.

Keith: What are you doing up?

Lance: A 'good morning' was what I was expecting -.-

Keith: Morning, Lance.

Lance: Close enough. I just wanted to get up and bug you.

Keith: Mission accomplished, idiot.

Lance: Why thank you, I take these missions very seriously 3

The heart in the last text stopped Keith's thumbs though, and unintentionally, he just found himself staring at it. Of course Lance was just a huge joker, but now, Keith was just at a loss of thought.

Lance: Also, I may be sneaking up on you today.

Seconds, long seconds passed.

Lance: Keith? Hello? Earth to mullet…

And just like that, the trance was out of Keith's system. That guy was always referring to him as 'mullet'. What the actual hell was up with that?

Keith: Please tell me you're not coming to jog with me.

Lance: Lmao, I'm coming to jog with you

Keith: Nooo, you'll just goof off

Lance: Precisely. Need a ride to the park?

Oh shit, Keith thought, his dark blue eyes widening. He was so out of it, that he had completely forgot that Hunk was fixing his car. Jesus, if it wasn't for Lance, how would he have met Shiro on time?

Keith: You owe me a ride anyway.

Lance: On my way

 

Lance didn't exactly know why he had woken up so early in the morning. Five in the morning was an hour for the crazies. It was weird when he'd woken up too. His eyes had been heavy, and he felt like he had gotten zero sleep. Even weirder, a certain person had been on his mind. And now here he was, driving his car to Keith's house…so freaking early in the morning. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it. It was more like an urge telling him to pick up Keith. Just to do it.

Now, Keith was in the passenger seat of Lance's old gray car. It used to be his mom's, but she had just gotten tired of the old thing and bought herself a new car. "I'm just saying, that mail box had it coming," Lance was saying, chuckling as he did.

Keith had his face turned to the window, but he wore a small smile. "Uh huh, whatever Lance."

The radio was playing at a low volume, and Lance caught the tail end of one of his favorite songs. "Holy crap, Beyoncé is playing at five in the morning."

"She's always playing," Keith said with a snort. Lance just reached his arm out to turn the radio up a bit louder, and Keith could only groan. "Lance, I swear—"

"Swear what?" Lance happily hummed, batting his eyelashes in an innocent manner. Then he was gripping the car wheel as he easily turned the car around a corner. "Exactly what are you swearing?"

"I swear to the freaking universe, if you don't quit messing with me Lance—"

And Lance was laughing before Keith could finish his sentence. "Dammit Keith, don't make me laugh! I have to get you and I to the park in one piece, y'know?"

Keith was back to smiling, and he just slouched deeper in the passenger seat. "Ugh," he said, shaking his head. As he did though, he got a whiff of something. "Why do you always smell like cinnamon?"

Lance had to bite his tongue to keep from cackling again. Seriously, how was this guy so unintentionally hilarious? "Keith, now I have to ask why you're smelling me."

"I don't intentionally smell you, weirdo."

"Uh huh," Lance mocked, giving one of his cheesy grins and glancing at Keith. "Just like how you also don't sing. I think I get it."

"Laaaance."

"Keeeeith."

"It's too early for this."

"And yet, somehow you're smiling."

"I am not."

"But you are."

"Keep your eyes on the road!"

With a few more fits of laughter and chuckles out of the boys, Lance finally pulled into the parking lot of the park. "Thanks for choosing the S.S. McClain as your form of transportation. Hope you enjoyed the ride," Lance sang a little as he turned the car's engine off. He turned in his seat to grin again at Keith.

Keith on the other hand looked as if he could just pass out again from sleep. "Thanks," he sleepily said, slowly unbuckling his seat belt. "Means a lot." A yawn escaped from his lips soon after that.

Lance took off his seat belt also. "But in all seriousness, why the hell do you wake up so early in the morning, just to go for a jog?"

"I don't know, Shiro said something about how waking up early makes for a good exercise. Something like that. "

Lance turned to look at the park through the window, wondering to himself. All because of this boy in the seat beside him, he was up at 5 in the morning, on a Saturday. And for some reason, his previous nervousness that appeared around Keith was hardly there. Almost as if the butterflies in his stomach were being merciful. "Keith, I hate exercising."

"Well, no one said you had to come, Lance."

Lance groaned. "I had to drive you."

Keith rolled his eyes, snorting. "Yeah, which also explains why you're in gym clothes and have a sweatband on your forehead," he said sarcastically, beginning to unbuckle his seat belt. "Oh look, there's Shiro."

Lance then turned his head to where Keith was looking. Sure enough, there was a tall guy jogging to the car, sweat already drenching his clothing. The two of them stepped out of the car to greet Shiro, who had his earbuds in and was giving them a wide smile.

"Hey," Shiro said, after catching a short breath. His eyes moved over to Lance. "Lance?"

Lance nodded and smiled. "Hey there."

Keith on the other hand wasn't smiling, and he just gave his older brother a suspicious look. "Shiro, how the heck are you already sweating? Please tell me you didn't already jog."

His brother laughed and wiped a few wet strands of hair off his forehead. "Well, I just figured that if I came earlier than usual, then I would be able to catch Allura out here." Just as he said that, Allura with her glorious white hair tied in a high ponytail came jogging up beside him. Shiro turned and smiled at her.

"Hey boys," she said to Keith and Lance, her panting slowly subsiding.

"Well anyways, we're gonna head out," Shiro then explained, him and Allura now making their way over to Shiro's car. "You guys have fun, and be safe. It's pretty dark out here."

Keith gave his brother an exaggerated expression, looking shocked, and to Lance's eyes, hilariously betrayed. "So you're telling me that you made me come all the way out here, just to find out that you were going to ditch me?" Shiro and Allura shared an amused glance, before the two of them ducked their heads in the car and shut the doors. Keith's jaw just dropped, and he held his arms up in question. "What the actual hell?"

Lance couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, especially as Shiro's car roared to life and slowly left the parking the lot. Keith could only watch in shock as the car drove away, and they were soon the only ones left in the park's parking lot. "I can't believe this…I'm crying," Lance said in between laughs. He was now doubled over and dramatically holding his sides.

Keith then turned and gave Lance his favorite glare. "Whelp, looks like it's just you and me." This immediately made Lance stop his laughing, which earned a smirk out of Keith. "Yeah, not so funny anymore, huh?"

Lance stuck his lip out in an almost pout. "Why are you like this?"

Keith chuckled. "Like what?"

"A buzzkill!"

Keith just laughed a bit more, and the two of them started to walk to the park's track. That's when Lance finally looked over and noticed Keith's workout clothes, which just consisted of a plain black tee and a black pair of shorts. Lance snorted, earning a look from Keith. "What," the mullet-headed boy said, raising an eyebrow.

Lance shrugged. "Nothing."

"Clearly there's something."

"It's just, the color black is your thing, I guess."

Keith considered this, before glancing over at Lance, who sported a bright neon yellow shirt and bright blue track pants. "And you look like a highlighter."

"My heart," Lance mocked, grinning his signature grin, and bringing a hand to the left side of his chest. "You always know how to woo me."

Keith's ears burned. "Shut up."

"Ooo, talk dirty to me."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, but just a little less."

And the both of them were smiling into the darkness of the morning.

 

Lance: Pidge, are you in cahoots with Shiro and Allura?

Pidge: No, you big dork.

Lance: I feel like you intentionally had Shiro go to the park earlier than normal. I'm right, aren't I?

Pidge: Suspicious, are we?

Lance: Very. You and Hunk are evil.

Pidge: And yet you still love us.

Lance: -.-

Lance: Un-freaking-believable

 

The jog with Lance wasn't half bad. Weird, but not half bad. Keith smiled as he remembered how Lance had stopped mid-jog and started complaining. "Seriously Keith, how are you still going? I'm dying here…" he had said, and that alone had made Keith pretentiously jog faster.

"C'mon, wimp!" Keith had called back.

So yeah, that happened. But the weird part of that whole thing was when Keith had found himself stealing glances at the other boy. It was almost as if Lance sweating was some sort of turn on. Which was weird, because it had never really bothered Keith before. If anything though, it seemed Lance was completely oblivious to Keith's sneaky glances, thank the universe. Well, at least he thought, until Lance had turned his head toward him while they jogged, and smirked. "See something you like, mullet?"

Okay, so the flirting was definitely new. Or, had it always been there and Keith was just now noticing…? Was he just reading too much into it? Lance flirts with everyone. That part was true, right? Whatever. Best not to look for things that aren't there. He decided that he was just being overly perceptive.

Keith stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his dark hair freshly wet from the shower. He looked how he usually did after a shower, but something this time made Keith stop and give himself a hard look. It was Lance. Lance was in his head.

"See something you like, mullet?"

There were those words again. And then he was blushing. His ears began to burn too, bright red against his pale skin. God, just god.

Dammit, Lance.

 

"Hunk. Hunk. Hunk."

"Lance?"

"Hunkk."

"Dude, what?"

"This crush is real, man. Like, really real."

Hunk just nibbled on a leftover peanut butter cookie from yesterday, half-heartedly listening to his best friend. "Mhmm…"

"I just can't get Keith out of my head."

"Mhmm."

"Like, why? I'm in love with a mullet."

"…Man this cookie is really good."

"Hunk, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, you said you were, and I quote, 'in love with a mullet'."

Lance cracked a smile at Hunk's passionate cookie nibbling. "Seriously, that's all you got from that?"

"Mhmm."

And then a few seconds passed, and suddenly Hunk was choking on his cookie. "WAIT. Did you just freaking say you were in love?!"

"Uh, yeah. Thought we established that."

"In love?"

Lance raised a confused eyebrow, his face now full of concern. "Hunk, buddy, you okay?"

"Wow. Now we really have to hook you guys up."

"WHA-"

"I gotta call Pidge. CODE PURPLE! Oh. My. Gosh."

Lance stood from his seat in the living room, eyes now wide. "Code Purple? What the hell does that mean?"

But Hunk was only giggling with excitement as he took his phone out of his pocket. "Dude, your favorite color is blue, right?"

Lance shrugged, making a puzzled face. "Yeah, and?"

"And Keith's favorite color is red."

"The point, Hunk. The point?"

Hunk just shook his head and smiled some more. "Mix the two together…and BOOM. Purple. Jesus, sometimes you're so dense, it kills me."

Lance briefly considered this, and then he frowned. "You and Pidge have way too much time on your hands."

"Well, it is Spring Break."

And yet, Keith was still the only one who made time to catch up on his studying. Lance wish he had studying habits like that, but nah. Procrastination was his best friend. "You're relentless, I swear."

"You love me!"

"God, I do."

"We have the best bromance ever, admit it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Hunk."

 

Pidge: Do you like Lance?

Keith: WHAT?

Pidge: Seriously

Keith: It's just…why would you ask that?

Pidge: Keith, is that a yes, then?

Keith: Uh

Pidge: Okay, so that's a yes, got it.

Keith just stared at his phone with wide eyes. Shit, shit, shit. Was it obvious? Was it freaking obvious?

Pidge: And before you ask, yeah, it's obvious as hell

Pidge: Hah

What cold hell is this?

Keith closed his text book, a blush already forming on his cheeks. He was too distracted to study now. And it was all because of Lance. His stupid brown hair that always flopped the right way. His stupid pretty blue eyes that always twinkled. His shiny white teeth. His long eyelashes. His smooth, flawless brown skin that was just so damn beautiful. It was all because of him.

Get out of my head.

But even as he thought those words…his phone lit up again.

Lance: Are you studying right now?

How freaking ironic.

And then another text.

Pidge: Also, I'm coming over. Right now.

Keith willed his fingers to move as he picked up his phone.

Keith: Coming over? Why?

Pidge: Because I'm your best friend, obviously

Keith: Spit out your evil intentions!

Pidge: Evil? Jesus, is Lance rubbing off on you?

Keith: UGH.

Then Keith glanced at the text from Lance, and he just felt his heart flutter in his chest. Like really flutter, as if nothing but his heart was the only thing working right. But could he listen to his heart? And then his phone buzzed again, the screen lighting up once more.

Lance: Mullet, speak to me ^_^

Keith blinked, and before he knew it, he was texting back, his thumbs moving in record speed.

Keith: Hey. Actually, I'm not studying at the moment.

Lance didn't waste any time in responding, either.

Lance: Okay, great

Keith: Why so?

Lance: Because now I get to bombard you with texts

Keith found himself grinning.

Keith: Noo, don't

But, it was too late.

Lance: Have you ever thought about getting a makeover?

Lance: Not saying that you should, but me

Lance: Lmao, but can you imagine me with my bangs flipped up?

Lance: That would be wild

Lance: Also, I just found out that our friends are complete weirdos

Lance: Like, real weirdos

Lance: It's funny because they're shipping us

Lance: Weird right?

Lance: I don't know

Lance: They're calling it Code Purple!

Then the text bombarding stopped, and Keith realized that Lance was waiting on him to respond.

Keith: Code Purple?

Lance: Yeah

Keith: And they ship us?

Lance: YES

Keith: …

Keith: weird…

Lance: How weird?

Keith: Idk, you tell me

Lance: On a scale of 1-10, I'd say a 3.5

Keith: Wow, that's pretty low on the weird scale

Lance: Yeah, but hey, we can have a cool ship name ^_^

Keith: Please, nooo

Lance: KLANCE. Boom.

Keith: I can't believe you

Keith: You kill me

Lance: In a good way? 3

Keith: No

Lance: hate you too

Keith: You're the only guy I know who puts freaking juxtaposition in his texts!

Lance: You love it

Keith: Oh screw you

Lance: Sure, anytime!

Keith: Dammit!

Keith was almost startled to find himself smiling like an idiot, his hand absentmindedly covering his mouth. And he was still blushing? God. This boy would be the death of him. Without a second thought, he set down his phone and groaned. When did this all start? Since when was Lance this nagging feeling in Keith's head that wouldn't go away. Since when was he a crush?

He needed to know for sure.

 

"Pidge, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Keith asked, his eyebrows raised at the small girl. She was in the bathroom mirror, tying her short bangs into a small ponytail out of her face.

"I'm about to give you a makeover," she said simply, glancing at him in the mirror. "It'll be fun, I promise."

Keith just scrunched up his nose, looking disgusted. "A what?"

"Like I said, a makeover—"

"No, I heard you, but can I ask why?"

Pidge only smirked. "Why, are you scared?"

"It's just that I didn't ask for one!"

"Well, surprise makeover. Call it what you want."

And then Keith was surprised to see Pidge drag a stool over in front of the mirror. "I bought this stool all the way from home, just for you. Are you really going to deny me this super-duper cool makeover, Keith?"

Keith just stared at the wooden seat, then to her. "Pidge, whatever you are about to do, I want you to think about this." He'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little amused. "Don't screw up my mojo." Pidge was chuckling as Keith sat, and then he could feel his nerves crawling in the back of his mind. He was already thinking back to what Lance had texted earlier.

Have you ever thought about getting a makeover?

No, he hadn't really. Ever since he could remember, Keith never really paid much attention to his hair like that. He kind of just let it grow however it wanted, and funny enough, it was a mullet. He looked up to Pidge in the mirror, raising a dark eyebrow at her. "Pidge, are you cutting my-"And then he saw the sleek silver pair of thin scissors in the girl's hand, and he nearly choked. "Wha—Pidge."

The brown-haired girl just smiled a bit more, then slowly, the scissors neared close to the first few strands of Keith's hair in the back. "I won't do it if you don't want me to. Your call."

"Is this what they call peer pressure?"

"Uh, no…"

"You make me question myself so much," Keith chuckled.

"Kinda like how you don't know if you like Lance?"

"Yeah."

She was smirking again. "So, are there at least feelings there?"

"…If I say yes, will you tell me whose idea this makeover was?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, there are feelings floating around every time I'm around him."

"Aww, do you get butterflies in your tummy?"

"Pidge, I swear—"

"Allura," she snickered, "It was all Allura's idea."

"Allura…"

"Uh huh. She and Lance are always talking about beauty secrets…"

Keith looked at his reflection, and there, he saw how equally confused and amused he looked. "Yeah, our friends are weirdos," he quietly muttered, a small smile on his lips.

"Huh?"

-Also, I just found out that our friends are complete weirdos

-Like, real weirdos

Lance was so right, and he kept making Keith smile.

 

"All I'm saying is, you're usually not this hesitant when you see someone you like," Hunk was saying, a cheery grin on his round face. "I'd say it's a sign."

Lance questionably tapped his chin. "A sign pertaining to what?"

"A sign that Keith is special to you, duh."

"I already knew he was special."

"Yeah, but you're not acting on it."

Lance just slouched into his seat on Hunk's couch. "…Because I'm scared as hell."

"Scared of…?"

"…That he doesn't feel the same. I mean, I've known Keith for a while…and now there's this feeling that makes me see him differently. Do you…have any idea how scary that is?"  
Hunk inwardly sighed, biting the inside of his cheek with deep thought. Wow, Lance really was deep in his head about this. "What's that feeling?" he asked, giving his friend a small smile.

"It feels like butterflies and warmth and sunshine…and smiles and laughs...all the hugs I want to give him…the blushing. The never-ending blushing. It's all of that, y'know?"

Hunk chuckled. "Something just clicked?"

"Yeah, something just clicked. It's weird."

"Quit saying that it's weird, because it's not," Hunk insisted. "I promise. You're just confused on whether to believe those feelings."

Lance found himself slowly grinning. "Way past confused, Hunk."

And somehow, the two besties were suddenly hugging. Hunk always did love giving hugs. "Well, you and Keith can be confused together. I'm sure he would love that."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

 

"Damn Keith, you look goooood," Pidge commented, her eyebrows raised as she stared into the mirror. "Damnnn good."

Keith, who had been squeezing his eyes shut the entire time, finally peeked open an eye. The first words to escape his lips were, "Holy shit." He looked so…distinct…

Pidge was smiling from ear to ear as she glanced at Keith, and then back to his reflection. "So basically, all I did was cut a few split-ins in the back, and then I flipped your bangs up. Turns out, Lance is always leaving hair gel at Hunk's place."

Keith was now peeking through his fingers, a small smile crawling onto his face. "You freaking…genius."

Pidge chuckled, then pointed to Keith's ear. "See, now everyone can see that piercing that you always hide." It was just a small black stud, but damn, it was noticeable now. It wasn't like he intentionally hid it, though. "You look cute."

Keith could feel his cheeks bashfully burn, and he could only grin. "It's just, wow."

"Wow is correct."

Keith gave a cheerful sigh. "Since when were you so good at hair styling?"

"Ever since Allura insisted that she and I should bond more."

"Not surprising."

Then Keith watched as a bright look crossed Pidge's face, her brown eyes widening. "Oh my god, you need to send a selfie to Lance!" She reached over and squeezed his arm with her tiny, tiny hands. "I double dog dare you, Keith!"

"Double dog dar—"

"Do it and satisfy my shipping heart!"

"Pidg—"

"KEITH."

Keith could only roar with laughter as he carefully took out his phone. "Okay, Jesus, Jesus. Don't kill me, please." He then quickly snapped a photo of himself, in which Pidge hilariously photobombed in the background. "Happy?"

And then the picture was sent to Lance.

 

Lance stared at his phone, his cheeks and ears burning with this sudden rush of excitement. His heart was beating fast, and his mind was just swirling and swirling with all sorts of things. But, one thing was for sure. He had to tell Keith. Like, right now. Before he exploded. And by explode, literally, Lance's head would just inflate and then pop, confetti probably going everywhere. And so, he sent the quickest text of his life.

Lance: BE CONFUSED WITH ME

And then he chucked his phone across his bedroom and squeaked. Seriously, squeaked? Did that text even make sense? He was almost certain that it didn't. Oh god, what the hell was wrong with him-

And then his phone vibrated.

Shiiiiiiitttt.

But his feet were already moving as he jumped out of his bed and sprinted to his phone. God, look what this boy was doing to him. Stupid mullet. Stupid, cute blue eyes. Stupid pale skin that always made his eyebrows look absolutely flawle—

Lance found his thoughts coming to a complete stop as he opened his phone's messages. A selfie? Keith sent a selfie? So, he opened it—

Oh. Dear. God.

"He's trying to kill me…" Lance absentmindedly muttered, his hand instantly coming up to cover his mouth. He just stood frozen in place, staring at the picture with blushing cheeks. Because, not only did Keith send a selfie, but holy crap. He sent a damn good one. For a second, he just forgot about the message he had sent to the mullet-headed boy. He forgot about the anxiousness fluttering in his stomach. He forgot about his burning ears.

And just for a second, there was only Keith's picture.

He was smiling a toothy grin, looking goofy and adorable. His dark bangs had been flipped up and gelled. He looked great, and then Lance's blue eyes noticed the dark stud in the boy's ear. And wow, he'd never seen it before. But…it suited him. It really did. And then Lance noticed how Pidge was right behind Keith in the picture, her hair in a cute little ponytail, and her face taken over by a huge cheesy grin. Both of them were dorkily giving the camera the peace sign.

His heart fluttering once more, Lance just smiled into his hand. Oh lord, he was falling hard. That's when his phone buzzed, and Keith had sent another message. This time, it looked like a response to what Lance had sent.

Keith: Be confused with you?

Keith: That sounds strangely gay

Keith: I'm down


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is short, but time really got away from me. ^_^ Nice to see your lovely faces again, though! Thanks for the lovely reviews!

“PIDGE NO!” Keith frantically yelled, lunging to get his phone back. “Don’t send that! DON’T—“

But Pidge had already sent the message, and it was too late. She easily dodged Keith, instead maneuvering to where she was now on his back. “Oh quit squawking Keith,” she laughed, giggling as he tried to grab her off him. “You know he’ll love it!”  
Keith finally gave up, and just let his arms drop at his sides. He furrowed his brows. “Pidge, sometimes I really have to question your methods.”

“My awesome methods,” Pidge said. 

“That give me an awful lot of stress.” 

“Healthy stress.” 

“Oh hush.” 

After a bit more teasing from Pidge, she jumped down from Keith’s back. “You do know that this means you guys are one step away from dating, don’t you?”  
Keith felt his stomach knot up at that. “Ugh, don’t say that, please.” 

“What? Dating?” 

“Yeah, dating.” 

Pidge crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, a smug look never leaving her face. “Yeah, well that’s what it’s called. You should get used to it.”  
“Or, I can pretend like this never happened and Lance doesn’t exist right now,” Keith countered, giving a nervous chuckle. “I kind of want to hide forever now.”  
“You can hide in Lance’s jacket,” Pidge sang, laughing some more as Keith gave her a tiny glare. “I bet his jacket is comfy and soft and—“

“Piiiiidge.” 

“Okay, okay, I’m done!” 

“You promise?” 

“No.” 

“…Remind me why we’re best friends again.” 

“Because.” 

“Wow. That’s the greatest explanation ever.” 

“Heh, I know.” 

That’s when Pidge excitedly gasped as Keith’s phone buzzed. She quickly shoved it in his hands, the giddiness written all over her face. “He texted back, he freaking texted back!”  
Keith awkwardly fumbled his phone, trying his best to keep his hands steady as he looked at the lit up screen. And once again, he felt his heart drop. 

Lance: I’M CALLING YOU RIGHT NOW

“What does it say?!” Pidge eagerly asked, stepping closer to peer at Keith’s phone. She then took in a deep breath, looking very amused. “Ohh, I hope you’re ready for this call.” 

Keith closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m so not ready for this call.” 

“Not the words of a champion, Kogane.” 

“I never said I was a champion, Holt.” 

“Says the guy who just landed a date, just with an awesome selfie.” 

“Date?!” 

“Pretty sure that’s why Lance is calling…” 

And then Keith found himself staring with wide eyes as his phone started ringing. Lance’s picture and contact name immediately displayed on the screen. At this, the mullet-headed boy nervously glanced at Pidge. “Oh my god, please help,” he begged, hastily passing the phone to her. “This is all your fault anyway!” 

“My fault?!” Pidge echoed, giving him an annoyed look, as she begrudgingly took the device. “I’ll have you know, that this is the best thing that’s ever happened to Code Purple.” 

“Dear god, please just answer it!” 

Almost like magic, Pidge’s irritated tone turned into an innocently cheery one as she finally answered the phone. “Oh hi Lance,” she said into the speaker, while glancing at Keith with deadpan eyes. 

“Pidge?” Lance said, sounding awfully puzzled. “Hi, but I need to talk to Keith. It’s pretty important.” 

Pidge glanced at Keith, who was a blushing mess. She grinned at him, and just to be spiteful, she mouthed Lance’s words to him with a smug look. “It’s pretty important Keith,” her silent lips read. The bashful boy could only roll his eyes. He quickly gestured with his hands, silently pleading with her to cover for him.  
Pidge smirked. That evil child. 

As Pidge and Keith silently held a telepathic conversation with just expressions, they had forgotten that Lance was still waiting on the line. “Uh, hello? Pidge…?” Then there was a shuffling sound as if the Cuban boy was rushing. “You know what, I’ll just come over—“  
And then there was an abrupt click, as if Lance was talking more to himself.  
Both Keith and Pidge gasped at that, and the two exchanged wide-eyed looks.  
Oh no. 

 

“Hunk,” Lance said into the speaker of his cellphone, which happened to be wedged between his shoulder and cheek as he backed his car out of his driveway. “I’m freaking out man!” 

Hunk chuckled on the line. “Okay, breathe. You’re stressing is going to make me stress, bud.” 

Lance did as he was told and immediately took in a deep breath. Somehow, just that simple breath helped with the butterflies in his stomach. “Okay, okay. It’s all good. All I have to do is breathe and breathe…got it.”

“Jesus,” Hunk commented, sounding quite amused. “I’ve seriously never seen you so nervous in my life.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Wait, please tell me you’re not driving right now.” 

“I’m totally driving right now.” 

That’s when Hunk made a weird choking noise over the phone, which hilariously made Lance bust out laughing. “LANCE. Do you know how dangerous it is to be on your phone while driving?” 

“Actually, enlighten me. How dangerous, buddy?” 

There was a short pause, then Hunk said, “Very dangerous!” 

“Wow, that’s pretty dangerous.” 

“I KNOW.” 

Lance laughed some more, and listening to Hunk’s concerned words, slowed his car’s speed a little. “Got it, got it.” 

“And where the hell are you rushing to anyway?” his friend asked, clearly irritated and concerned for Lance’s safety. “Usually you’re passed out taking a nap right now. It’s two o’clock.” 

“To Keith’s house,” Lance bluntly said. 

“Do I even want to know why?” 

Lance then proceeded to fill Hunk in on everything that happened between him and Keith in the pass hour over the phone. By the time he finished his explanation, Hunk sounded like a blubbering mess over the phone. 

“My shipping heart…my shipping heart,” Hunk sang, and Lance felt his ears bashfully burn. 

“God, you and Pidge need to stop playing matchmaker. It’s weird.” 

“Oh, that’s a bunch of bologna! We’re awesome matchmakers.” 

“Weird ones too, I swear.” 

Hunk laughed again, and then he said, “Well, don’t accidentally kill Keith when you get to his house. Does he even know you’re coming?” 

“Hell if I know. I kinda just hung up while I was rushing.” 

“God, Lance. You persistent cheeseball.” 

Lance laughed. “Cheeseball?” 

It wasn’t long before Lance was off the phone and standing on Keith’s porch, feeling a thousand emotions at once. He felt giddy. Bashful. Nervous. Scared. Confused. All of these feelings just seemed to mix all into one, and hit twice as hard. What made it worse was that Keith had never texted him back, which was a little odd. What if Keith was feeling all of these things too? 

Oh, geez. 

Taking a big gulp and ignoring the nerves in his stomach, Lance willed his hand to knock on the house’s front door. As he did this, he felt his cheeks and ears burn, and gosh. Just gosh. Why the hell was this so hard for him? He was usually so smooth and confident, not a blushing—  
The door opened, and suddenly, Lance found himself face to face with the boy on his mind. 

Keith. 

Freaking Keith. 

Looking so perfect as he stood there, his dark blue eyes staring back at Lance. 

Someone help him. 

It seemed as no time passed as the two just looked at each other, and then Lance was looking down at his shoes and smiling. It was one of those nervous smiles that made everything feel so awkward, but it was okay, because the situation was already awkward. Right? 

Keith didn’t say anything, and he just hid his bashful expression, as he opened the door wider for Lance to enter. Lance could’ve sworn he was shaking as he stepped over the threshold, and it seemed all of his jitters were sent into overdrive at the sight of Keith. 

Keith just glanced at Lance, and the brown-skinned boy almost thought he saw the other hiding a small smile. They walked through the house, Lance following as Keith led him to the living room. Apparently, no one was home except Keith, and the house’s silence seemed a lot louder than it should be. 

After both of them sat on the nice leather couch in the cozy room, Lance finally opened his mouth. “You know…now that I’m seeing you, your hair looks even better in person.” 

And there it was. Keith was chuckling, and just by that, it was like the spell of silence was broken between them. “Thanks? I guess you’re not allowed to call me mullet right now.”  
Lance easily flashed a grin, and his heart fluttered. “Oh whatever! But really, you look amazing!” 

Keith hid his face and looked off to the side, avoiding Lance’s gaze even more. “Thanks,” he said with an even wider smile. “God.” 

Lance laughed and casually placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Oh c’mon, look at me.” 

“Nope.”

“Please.” 

“Not going to happen.” 

“Keith…”

“I swear to the freaking—“ 

“Not-mullet, look at me.” 

And finally, Lance managed to frame Keith’s face with his hands, and as he chuckled some more, he turned Keith to face him. “There, now I can see you clearly,” Lance muttered, and his twinkling blue eyes slowly roamed every inch of Keith’s face. His dark black hair. The pale cheeks that were now tinged with pink. His dark, dark blue eyes that seemed to hold the world. It was all very clear. 

Keith just sat quietly and looked back at Lance, very aware of his hands on either side of his face. His heart was beating loud, and he could only stare at the brown-skinned boy. It was like he was holding his breath as Lance searched his face. It was all so surreal. 

Lance then smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners with so much amusement. “God, say something,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Cat caught your tongue?” 

Keith rolled his eyes and finally swatted Lance’s hands away, grinning a little. “Oh shush. You just got weird…so I got a little weird.”

“Weird?” Lance repeated, and finally, the butterflies in his stomach started to settle. Something about Keith’s smile made the boy shine. “I got weird?” 

Keith chuckled. “Yeah. Also, I’ve never seen someone drive so fast to my house in my life.” 

Lance didn’t even notice as he scooted nearer to Keith on the couch. “Pshh,” he snorted. “I was in no rush.” 

“Uh huh,” Keith responded, smirking. “Someone really wanted to see me.” 

“I really did,” Lance easily agreed, and then soon after the words left his mouth, his eyes widened. He looked at Keith, whose eyes were also now wide. “I mean, well, it’s just…” But it was too late, and Lance couldn’t take it back.  
Then the two were silent again, and both boys were just so bashful. 

After a while, Keith spoke up. “Be confused with you…” he said, his eyes downcast as he looked at his hands. The tint on his cheeks brightly stood out on his pale skin, and Lance’s heart felt like it was soaring. Keith gave a nervous chuckle, gulped, then glanced up at him. “You have no idea how long I stared at that text.” 

No words formed on Lance’s tongue. He was dumbfounded. 

Keith reluctantly continued. “Uh, Pidge was the one who sent you a response…not me.” 

And just like that, Lance felt the ache in his heart tighten—

“But what it said, I feel that way. I really do feel that way.” 

Wait? Did he…did Lance just hear those words come out of Keith’s mouth? He thought for sure that his heart was going to break into a million pieces just a second ago, but already, it was instantly put back together again. His cheeks, his ears, oh lord, they were burning. He was melting. Keith Kogane would surely be the death of him. It was all so sudden, and Lance found himself thinking back to the texts. 

-Be confused with you?

-That sounds strangely gay

-I’m down

When he had first read them, Lance remembered feeling nervous and confused. Excited and overly-eager. Happy. So happy. And now Keith was here in front of him, smiling and looking like a bashful mess. Hell, Lance knew he probably looked the same right about now. Just two boys being confused. Two boys feeling something. It was okay. It was definitely okay to be confused.  
Keith.

The boy on Lance’s mind. 

Lance finally noticed the small distance now between them, and he couldn’t remember moving closer. Keith was so close. He was warm, and funny enough, Lance noticed how the boy was wearing a cozy grey sweater and some sweats, looking warm and toasty. And there, he felt the urge. The urge to reach out to Keith, and just hug him like it was the greatest thing in the world. Just wrap his arms around the boy of his dreams, even if only for a second. 

And though hesitant at first, he actually did. 

Time seemed to stop, and all that could be heard was Keith’s little cute breaths as he stiffened a little at Lance’s touch. But Lance just hugged him tighter, and before long, Keith relaxed and just melted into Lance. It really was the greatest thing in the world. So much warmth. Lance and the grin that spread on his brown face. Keith and his wide eyes, and the small hiding smile on his lips. It was all so real and perfect, like something straight out of a dream made of sunshine and puffy white clouds. 

This lasted a bit longer, until Lance found himself chuckling into Keith’s shoulder. Keith raised a questioning eyebrow as Lance leaned back a little, a grin on his face. “Say something, please.” 

Keith gave a puzzled chuckle as he considered this, butterflies in his stomach. “Like what?” 

Lance leaned in a little, and his long lashes seemed to flutter as he looked into Keith’s face. “I don’t know. Something.” 

Keith looked from Lance’s eyes, then to the small space between them, which only seemed to get smaller as Lance leaned in a bit further. Their noses touched, and then Keith found himself saying the only thing that came to mind. “You smell like cinnamon.” 

Lance raised his brows in amusement, and he held in a laugh. “Cinnamon. Out of all the things you could have said, you say I smell like cinnamon?”

Keith chuckled and nodded. “Well, I have something else to say too.” 

“Anything,” Lance insisted, his blue eyes dancing with laughter. “Say anything.” 

“Kiss me.”  
...

Well, fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith willed a small smirk on his face, trying his hardest to appear confident. But geez, on the inside, he was a flipping mess. He didn’t know exactly what made him say that, but all of a sudden, he had just blurted it. What made it even worse was how Lance now looked at him with a weird expression on his face. It was sort of a cross between bashfulness and downright amusement. Actually, Lance looked like he was holding in a laugh…and his cheeks were bright red.  
Keith released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, then smiled a little. “Lance.” 

Lance put a hand over his mouth, turning his gaze away from the mullet-headed boy. “Oh my freaking gosh…” he mumbled, and just like that, he was laughing. It was a cute little nervous laugh, and it made Keith feel so light and happy. “I thought I was coming on too strong…but dammit. That was so freaking cute.”

“Heh, learned a new trick from you,” Keith responded, chuckling himself. It was nice, because now he could feel the nervous butterflies slowly settling.

Lance looked back at him and raised an eyebrow, a huge shiny grin on his brown face, never missing a beat. Just like that, the spell was broken, and the Cuban boy’s bashfulness subsided. He always took every opportunity to mess with Keith. “And what trick is this?”

“Faking confidence.”

Lance easily snorted at that, then, just to be spiteful, leaned in again. His face was so close to Keith’s, their noses were now touching. “I fake confidence?” he said in a low amused tone, and shit, Keith felt shivers crawl down his spine. Lance’s long thick lashes hung low, a predatory look. “So, if I kiss you right now…”

Shit. Shit. Shiiiit.

Keith regretted ever saying a thing, because now his heart was beating so loudly in his chest, that he could barely hear himself think. It was a constant thunder that seemed to shut out all rational thoughts, and all he could do was widely stare at Lance’s smirking face. “Lance…” he muttered, willing his ears to stop burning. Just when he thought he had the upper hand in this flirting thing, Lance always called his bluff. It was like the Cuban boy knew exactly when to pounce, and exactly when to play kitten.

What. The. Heck.

As Keith felt himself panicking a little, he hadn’t even noticed when Lance laced his fingers within Keith’s, and their interlocked hands rested on his lap. “Aww, you look like a tomato…” Lance murmured, his smugness turning into mush. Puppy eyes. Blushing again. “Why the hell is it so hard for me to pick a stance? Keith, this isn’t fair.”

Keith knitted his brows together, and all he could do was stare at their hands. Jesus. “Pick a stance? What do you mean?”

“I’m trying to make you squirm, but you keep making me blush and shit.”

Oh, I’m squirming, Keith found himself thinking.

“You’re ridiculous,” he laughed instead.

Lance bristled, a smile on his face. “And you’re a dork. I’ve never seen someone blush so hard.”

“Says you. You should see your face.”

Then there was a pause, and Lance was peering down at their hands, his smile growing. “I can’t believe I haven’t kissed you yet. What am I waiting for?” He quickly glanced back up at Keith, eyes blue and shining.

Keith slowly rolled his eyes and snorted, “You just like messing with me—“

Lance’s lips.

So suddenly, they had closed the distance. Keith didn’t even have a chance to finish his words as they were soon far away from his mind...losing his train of thought. He found himself staring wide as Lance kissed him, eyes closed and silent. It was like a spell. His lips were soft, gentle…light. It was almost as if Lance was unintentionally teasing him. But, Keith didn’t care, because freaking shit, Lance McClain was kissing him.

Keith, eyes wide, tried his best to ignore the pounding in his ears, and instead, relaxed into Lance. He was warm. His lips were warm. Lance’s grip on Keith’s hand tightened, like Keith would disappear if he didn’t hold him there. It was amazing. It was frightening. It was joyful. Keith didn’t even realize as he felt himself leaning in even more, his free hand lifting to rest on the side of Lance’s face. His eyes finally closed, and his mind went quiet. There was only Lance in this moment.

So much warmth.

He felt like…

Suddenly, a single tear dropped onto Keith’s hand.

Immediately, Keith’s eyes fluttered open, and he found himself leaning back to peer at their hands, then at Lance’s face. He was concerned, but as he looked at the brown-skinned boy in front of him, he only saw a wide grin on the boy’s face. Lance’s blue eyes were watering, and his cheeks were tinged with red.

Keith raised his eyebrows, confused. “Wait…are you okay?”

Geez, was he really that bad? Lance was crying!

“No. I’ve just come to an epitome,” Lance quietly said, and he chuckled, running a shaky hand through his brown hair. “God, I’m emotional.” Keith kept quiet, and he didn’t even say anything as Lance’s thumb slowly trailed across his pale knuckles. “I didn’t think I’d ever be so infatuated with someone in my life, as much as I am with you.”

Keith felt his heart flutter, his eyebrows raising. He wanted to say something, but it seemed like his heart was over-flowing with so much emotion that he couldn’t think. Lance peered back up at him, and the only thing Keith saw in his eyes was love. Deep blue oceans containing so much affection and happiness…to the point that Lance was crying. Crying because he didn’t know that such a thing was possible. Hell, Keith knew exactly what Lance was feeling.

This thing they call love that is so much deeper than what appears on the surface.

Unconditional.

No, Keith wasn’t confused about this.

Not for a damn second.

Finally, his mind was clear about something.

 

Hunk chuckled, as he and Pidge happily made their way through the local Party City store down the street. The two of them were so proud of their friends, that they decided that a surprise party was in order. Yes, they were just that pretentious.

“All I’m saying is,” Hunk was saying, pushing the wheeled cart down the aisle, Pidge trailing close behind, “That if I don’t see those two dorks in cute little party hats, I will never be satisfied.”

“Agreed,” Pidge said, grinning as she pushed her glasses up on her nose. They stopped and looked at a few shelves, containing rows and rows of cheap party hats, all in different colors and patterns. She raised an eyebrow. “Now, what color?”

“Color…or colors?”

“…Uh. Um.”

Following this was a very long pause as Pidge and Hunk silently stared at the shelves.

Hunk spoke again, scratching his head. “I’ve honestly never thought picking party hats was so hard.”

“Uh, me neither…”

“Blue?”

“Red?”  
…

“FUCKING PURPLE!” someone shouted then, and the two of them turned to see Shiro and Allura running towards them, looking amused.

Pidge and Hunk’s eyes widened.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Pidge murmured, raising her eyebrows in joy.

Shiro shrugged, regarding the two of them with a grin. “Sorry we took so long. Wish you sent the Code Purple text sooner.”

“Yeah, would’ve been nice. I love party shipping!” Allura said as a matter-of-factly, placing her hands on her hips. “Can’t let you guys have all the fun.”

Hunk chuckled, then turned back to the shelves in front of them. “Okay, purple it is?”

“Purple party hats,” Pidge chuckled, laughing. “I’m so freaking excited.”

 

“Oh stop crushing me with your hugs,” Keith laughed, squirming from underneath Lance. The taller boy had Keith in the deepest bear hug he’d ever given, and Lance couldn’t stop laughing.

“Hush Mr. Sweetlips.”

“You did not just call me—“

“MR. SWEETLIPS.”

“Lance, if I ever get out of this hug, I will kill you!”

“Too bad, because I don’t plan on letting go.”

“Hugs give me hives.”

“Lies.”

“Lance, you give me hives.”

“Kinky.”

“What the hell. How does that even make sense?”

“Shhhh.” And Lance just hugged him tighter, and just because he was feeling extra affectionate, he nuzzled his face in Keith’s neck.

“Lance…” Keith laughed, squirming some more. “I’m ticklish right there, you cheese.”

“Ooohh, a weakness,” Lance murmured, purposely brushing his lips against Keith’s skin. “Why on earth would you tell me that?” He satisfyingly felt Keith shudder against his touch, and he laughed. “Seriously.”

“I will end you.”

“Eh, pretty sure that’d be fun coming from you.” Lance winked.

Keith bristled, probably wishing he could punch him. Too bad Lance had his arms basically pinned within the never-ending hug. They stared at each other for a while then, and soon, Keith was back to laughing. “Stop looking at me like that!”

“Like what?” Lance innocently questioned, slyly batting his lashes.

“Like I’m a piece of meat! It’s weird.”

“As far as I’m concerned, you are.”

“Fuck you.”

“Yes please.”

“UGH.”

Lance couldn’t hold in his laughter at that, and finally, he released Keith. The mullet-headed boy sighed in relief, grinning from ear to ear. “Remind me to never initiate hugs with you ever again,” Keith said, his eyes holding nothing but pure amusement.

“Pshh. I’m the best hugger.”

Keith stood up and stretched. “Uh, no. Hunk’s got you beat.”

Lance considered this, smiling. “Touché.”

“Guess our friends are good matchmakers,” Keith stated, and he quickly grabbed Lance’s hand and pulled him from the couch. "Come on, let me show you something.” Lance was then curious as Keith led him into a side room, which Lance easily noted as Keith’s bedroom. He’d only been in here once, and Lance amusingly looked at all of the posters hung up on every wall, the space somewhat cluttered and cozy-looking.

Keith, his hand still holding Lance’s, pulled the boy around to face the decent-sized mirror on the wall. Then, he turned and glanced at Lance, a small genuine smile on his lips. “What do you see?” he asked quietly.

Lance confusingly glanced from Keith, then looked at his own reflection in the mirror. “Well, me.”

“Uh huh. And guess what?”

“What?”

“As much as I love your face…”

“Keith…where are you going with this?”

“One word. Well, two…”

“Hell no.”

“Make. Over.”

“Fucking shit.”

Why did evil lurk around every corner? “Okay. Go down the list,” Shiro hummed, smiling.

“Super cool purple party hats,” Hunk said.

“Check.”

“Red and blue streamers,” Pidge noted.

“Check.”

“Bizarre piñata, because why not?” Allura said, grinning.

“Of course, check.”

“Ridiculous banner that clearly says ‘Happy Birthday’, but c’mon, that’s hilarious.”

“I’m feeling like it’s my birthday, so that’s relevant.”

“I second that.”

“Same,” the rest agreed.

Then there was a pause as they all looked around the newly decorated room, Hunk’s kitchen. It wasn’t long before they were all doubled over and laughing like cackling hens.

“Don’t forget the party refreshments!”

“I love you guys!” “Keith, please know that when this is over, you’ll be on my hit list.”

Keith chuckled, not even caring as he ran his hand through Lance’s brown strands, placing gel here and there. “Oh, who else is on the hit list? Sounds hot.”

“Fuck, am I rubbing off on you, Kogane?”

“Terribly so.”

“I’m not sure I’m okay with this.”

“Mmhmm."

Then they were silent as Keith styled Lance’s hair, flipping his bangs up, just as Pidge had did with his hair earlier. And gosh, Lance looked awesome.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” the boy grumbled, which Keith decided to note as the cutest thing.

“Uh huh.”

“…You better be grateful that I love you.”

Keith laughed, then brought his face down to lightly peck Lance on the cheek. The craziest thing about all of this, which Keith could not take his mind off, was that he was no longer as nervous as he originally was. It was almost as is the anxiety he felt from all of this only existed in his head. There was no more confusion. Sure, Keith got flustered here and there, but that was only his normal blushing side. Really, he felt his usual confidence sweeping in and stealing the show. Guess Lance always brought out the competitive side in him.

“Dork.”

“…bigger dork.”

“You have the worst comebacks ever, I swear,” Keith chuckled.

Then there was a buzz, and Keith watched as Lance reached down to take his phone out of his pocket. “Oh, it’s the group chat.” Lance then gestured for Keith to come over as he opened up the messages.

Pidge: KLANCE, I REPEAT, KLANCE

Hunk: THIS IS NOT A DRILL, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY

Shiro: A very big emergency, fellas

Allura: Fellas? Lol

Shiro: babe, beside the point

Allura: blah blah, fella

Pidge: Would you two stop texting each other! You’re in the same room!

Hunk: Lol. Keith. Lance. Get over here asap, we’re all at my house.

Lance lifted his eyes to look at Keith, and the two could only bust out in laughter. Geez, their friends were the dorkiest dorks sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope all of that Klance gibberish was okay. The songs used were Let's Stay Together by Al Green, and then Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day. I don't own anything except this fic, and thanks so much for reading my mumbo-jumbo.
> 
> ~truesaver


End file.
